Queen of Hearts
by nettlesasha
Summary: Short little fluffy piece where, as usual, Kate flusters Tony. Enjoy!


Title: Queen of Hearts  
Pairing: Kate/Tony  
Rating: T  
A/N: Originally I wrote this to appease Rosie because she was bugging me to write Tate. And she's pretty cute and trampy, and was having a bad day, and I was feeling generous.

Not really sure if I captured their dynamic or will add to this. Any reviews are super appreciated as this the first fic I have ever written that isn't Rizzles.

* * *

"We can't be late to Abby's! I promised her I wouldn't let you make us late!" Kate calls from the master bathroom. She can hear Tony's music playing, even over the noise of the shower that she is just about to jump into.

She and Abby had been planning this party for weeks. Originally, Kate had begun to plan it on her own, as it didn't seem right for Abby to have too much of a hand in planning her own birthday party. But Abby was very persuasive and undeniably charming. As usual, eventually she ended up getting her way and the two friends had worked as a team.

Even though it was the middle of June, Abby had insisted on a costume party. They laughed together at the thought of Gibbs dressing up as anything. Making outlandish guesses of what he might possibly choose to wear had been the running joke around the office for the past few days. This had amused everyone except for Gibbs, who had caught them whispering numerous time and had never failed to offer his own perfectly snide remark.

Just as Kate is messaging the shampoo into her hair she hears Tony rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. "What are you looking for? I just reorganized that after you messed it all up looking for the condoms after the movies the other day! Can you at least try and leave it _somewhat_ intact? Please? And turn off that music! I know how much you _like big butts!"_

"Babe, calm down. I just want my aftershave," He responds, unfazed by her nagging. He listens to her, turning off the music. It's easier to appease her than to argue. Although, a good back and forth never hurt anyone – in fact banter was probably the spark that lit the fire of their relationship, if he was being honest with himself.

"Top shelf, left side," she offers quickly hoping to minimize any damage he could do. She steps back under the spray, rinsing out the shampoo and then reaches down to pour some conditioner into her hand. She's trying to hurry. They have less than an hour to be at Abby's.

"Plus it wasn't exactly like being neat was at the top of either of our lists the other night, okay?"

"Still, you didn't have to knock everything down like a caveman."

"You like my caveman side. Who do you think you're fooling?"

"Not when I have to clean up after it. Which is…oh I don't know…almost _always_…"

Tony laughs at his girlfriend. He's used to this by now - the little jabs she takes it him. It's a mutual thing that has always served to keep the relationship interesting, even when they were just friends. Though, even from the very beginning, they never really were "just friends". The attraction had been immediate, at least on his end. He had been good at playing confident that Kate would come around, until one night when she finally did and had ended up kissing him on a dare over Chinese food (and a few beers).

"You sure you don't want me to join you in there? You don't….you know…need any help?"

Kate laughs bitterly, but smiles to herself as she finishes washing the last of the conditioner from her hair. "Listen, even if I did want your help, we don't have time. And you're already dressed…RIGHT?"

"Yeahhhh. But I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid hat. We couldn't have been something cool…like I don't know…Bonnie and Clyde or something…."

"You're the mad hatter and you don't understand why you have to wear the hat? That's rich, Dinozzo. Really…"

Kate turns off the water and steps from the shower, careful not to get her boyfriend wet as she stands on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. His smile beams as he leans into her lips and then turns his head to kiss her properly. After a few moments, when she feels his hands begin to move off of her shoulders and down her towel-covered sides she pulls away. "I told you! We don't have time for that! I have to help Abby set up." She says sternly, swatting his arm.

"Well then, I guess you better get dressed or you're gunna make us late, Kate!" He mocks her. "What are you, anyway? Alice, right? Or are you gunna be my little Cheshire kitty? Meeeow..." He laughs at his own joke. "Nope. Gotta be Alice."

But Kate is already in the bedroom and beginning to dress. "Shut up. Just go watch TV and get out of my hair, let me get ready."

She tries to sort out all the pieces of the costume that took her weeks to find. Tony has done as he's told and she hears the TV turn on in the living room. "Jesus. He always needs it so loud…. unnecessary…" She mumbles to herself, taking a seat on the bed to pull on her fishnet stockings.

It takes the brunette another twenty minutes to finish getting ready. She can tell that her boyfriend is getting impatient by the incessant flipping of channels that she can still hear even from the other room.

She gathers her things and her purse before walking down the hall and standing in the doorway to the living room. She waits until Tony turns around to look at her, not saying a word.

"Holy Shhh…"

"Still care about the hat?" She cuts him off before he can finish, a smug smile on her bright red glossy lips.

"Hat? What hat?" Kate can't help but laugh.

"The one on your head, Tony. The one you were just complaining about."

"You look so hot. Are you really going to Abby's like that?"

"Problem?"

"No…I uh…it's a little short…that's all. Gibbs will be there…and plus…you're my girl, Kate. I don't want other guys lookin'…uhm…" He wants to finish his sentence but he can't. He's too focused on the predatory look in her eye.

"Ah ah ah…" She wiggles her finger to indicate that he is incorrect, taking a few steps over to the couch where he is still sitting, except now she is in front of him, leaning over him. Their lips almost touch but not quite. "I'm your Queen of Hearts," she finishes finally.

It's difficult for Tony to keep from staring directly down the plunging neckline that is now in his face. He leans back into the leather sofa and smiles.

"You most certainly are."

She stands up again, pleased with this answer and with herself.

"We should probably get going. You're driving."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm pretty distracted."

"You have to drive. I promised Abby there would be champagne and table dancing…" She turns over her shoulder and winks.

"Okay! I'm driving!" Tony smiles smugly to himself as he locks the door of the apartment they have been sharing for the last few months and wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
